Walk on the Edge
by Kiwi Kero
Summary: This is Yamato_chan, currently pikamew6. This story takes the translated lyrics to Matt's theme song, and I molded a story to fit around it. This is the first Digimon fic I've ever posted, so make it feel welcome. PLEASE r/r! Ja ne!


Walk on the Edge  
by Yamato-chan  
  
"We're not ready yet, just look   
If I'm right and we really get crushed   
Then what's the point?   
Well, if you want to I can't stop you   
Just cause you're passionate about it   
Doesn't make it right"   
  
My name is Yamato Ishida, but you can call me Matt. I remember the times I was against   
what Tai said in the Digital World. I mean, if we did die who'd save it then, huh? But of   
course, everyone usually agreed with our fearless leader. He always wanted to do things his   
way, and there was nothing I could do about it. And some of his   
decisions even got us into trouble. I mean, why can't I make decisions?  
  
"Try being a little cooler   
Cool off your head   
There's a chance of winning   
Any game   
I'm all right on my own   
I'll even walk the edge of a knife"   
  
Tai was extremely hot-headed. Yeah, he did good things and had good reasons, but he was   
smug about them! He thought that we didn't have a chance in some places, and we went along. We   
shouldn't've, though. I mean, I wanted to give those Dark Masters a piece of my mind! But no,   
Tai said we should wait. I am glad I left them that one time. I would walk the edge of a knife.  
Maybe MY crest should've courage...  
  
"I'm not trying to be tough   
But I can't become enough of a kid   
To be weak   
I still can't find the data   
But I'll try   
Being myself"   
  
The closest I ever came to feeling weak is when I cried in front of Tai. But I'll not   
let that happen again! I am a kid, but I have to be an adult to, for Tk. Maybe I should act   
like a kid, Tk would enjoy me more as a brother rather than someone being too over protective   
of him. Maybe I should act like me, the I used to.  
  
"So just be cool   
And don't lose to yourself   
No matter what the rules   
I'm sure you can break through   
Possible, impossible"   
  
There are times I thought I couldn't win, times I thought of giving up. But I overcame my   
instincts, though fear told me to run. I beat myself, I didn't lose anything by trying. There is   
a chance, sometimes there's not. What can I do about it? No clue. I guess you just have to have   
enough dumb luck to try on a possible day.  
  
"But if we're   
The chosen children   
Then we can do it"   
  
Whoever said this is brave. But of course, I said it! Someone hand-picked me and the   
others, and they must've thought we could do it. I'm not always sure but I won't argue. So now   
we fight with the assistance of Love, Courage, Reliability, Sincerity, Hope, Light, Knowledge,   
and of course, Friendship. So let's go fight!  
  
"I have   
A passionate heart, too   
But I just can't   
Use it as a shield"   
  
There are many things I love, Tk, my dad, and my hair. Okay, those things shoulden't be   
in the same category. Well they are. I can't hide behind those things, though. My dad is in   
another world! My brother hides behind me! And I'd never let my hair fight, it could get hurt.  
  
"I'm all right on my own   
I'll even walk the edge of a knife   
I'll even walk the edge of a knife"  
  
I would actually be crazy enough to walk on the edge of a knife. That's scary. But I   
could do it, I would do it. For Tk, for my dad, for Gabumon. I 've to be brave when the others   
aren't. Hey, let's go fight the Dark Masters! What are we sitting around here for? Huh? C'mon!   
Oh, yeah, I forgot. Everyone's asleep. But Gabumon knows   
how to wake them up...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like it? That was my first ever song-fic. Yeah, I changed my name. So what? Hey, thanks to   
Megchan's Digimon Sekai for the lyrics to Yamato's theme song. If you want to visit her awesome   
site, here's the address:   
http://www.megchan.com/digimon/  
  
I dedicate this fic to Logan Goad, my cousin who made me watch that one episode of Digimon and   
got me hooked.   
Please review!  
-Yamato-chan  



End file.
